Harry Potter and Excalibur
by dobby82
Summary: Harry Potter and a host of other all make wishes on a magical shooting star and their wishes are granted.


_Chapter One: The Shooting Star_

"Oh, Daddy, just look at the size of that meteorite, " said an eleven-year-old girl from the edge of the balcony just outside her bedroom, as she and her father stood gazing into the night skies above their home in Hastings England.

"That was indeed impressive," replied her father, the Dr. Lionel Granger. Putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder, he added, "Some people call them shooting stars, and it's said that if you wish upon a falling star your wish will be granted,"

"Oh, Daddy, you know I don't believe in nonsense like that," stated Hermione matter-of-factly.

"I know you don't, sweetheart, but if someone told us a month ago that there were wizards and witches living amongst us, and that you were one of them, I would have told you the same thing," replied Lionel.

"Okay, then I wish I could meet a boy I read about in two of my new books, named Harry Potter and become friends with him," said Hermione. "From what I read, I think he's about my age, and I'd really like a friend who's my own age."

!

"Wow, look at the size of that shooting star," said Susan Bones, as she, Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbott, and Lavender Brown, looked upon the same meteorite seen by Hermione and her father. "I've heard that if you make a wish upon a falling star, then your wish will be granted."

"Then, I wish I could choose who my husband was to be on my own," replied Daphne with a sigh. "I've already been betrothed to that awful Theodore Nott, and my sister has already been betrothed to that horrid Draco Malfoy. When Nott and Malfoy were negotiating the terms of the betrothal contracts with Daddy I heard Malfoy tell my father, that if he didn't agree to the betrothals some terrible things might happen to Astoria and me when we got to Hogwarts."

"Why don't we tell my aunt about what Malfoy and Nott did, and maybe she could do something to help you," replied Susan.

"I heard Daddy tell Mum, that there was not much he could do about our betrothals, because everybody knows Malfoy's gold makes him one of Minister Fudge's favorites, and there was no way Fudge would go against what Malfoy wanted. Anyway, let's talk about something more pleasant. What did the rest of you wish for?"

"I wish that all four of us, as best friends forever would be in the same house when we get to Hogwarts this coming September 1," said Susan. "Lav and Hannah, what did you wish for?"

"I wish, that we don't end up in the same house as Malfoy, Nott, and their lot," said Lavender. "Imagine the horrors of being stuck in the same house with those two and the likes of Crabbe and Goyle for seven years."

"I wish there are loads of cute boys like Neville Longbottom and the Weasleys in whatever house we're sorted into," said Hannah.

!

"Wow, a falling star, and I heard Great-Uncle Algie once say, that if you wish upon a falling star, then your wish will come true," said Neville Longbottom quietly to himself, gazing out his bedroom window at the same meteorite the others had seen. "If what he says is true, then I wish and hope I get my Hogwarts acceptance letter and maybe I can finally make Gran proud of me."

!

"Blimey, what was that?" asked Dennis Creevey to his older brother by two years, Colin, seeing the same meteorite as the others streaking across southern England's night sky.

"That was a falling star, and I once heard Granddad say, that if you wish upon a fallen star, it can come true," answered Colin. "And, I wish we could find out why and how you and I can both make odd things happen around us."

!

"Wicked, a falling star!" exclaimed Ron Weasley, seeing the same meteorite streaking across the sky near the Weasley homestead in Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon.

"Daddy says that if you see a falling star you can make a wish on it and it will come true," said Luna Lovegood, who was spending the night with her best friend, Ginny Weasley. "I wish I could begin studying magic at Hogwarts this coming September 1."

"I wish for the same thing, so I can get to meet Harry Potter," said Ginny.

"Gred and I wish we could meet the Marauders," said George Weasley.

"Who are the Marauders?" asked Ginny.

"We don't really know, but they invented the best aid to pranking that Forge and I have ever found," said Fred Weasley.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"Ickle Ronikans, great pranksters such as Gred and moi do not reveal to mere mortal such as you the secrets of our trade," said George.

"Ronald, what did you wish upon the falling star for?" asked Luna.

"Knowing Ickle Ronikans, he probably wishes the Chudley Cannons would finally win a game this season," joked Fred.

"Hey, that's not funny, the Cannons are just going through a bit of a bad streak," said Ron. "Besides, my wish had nothing to do with the Cannons. My wish was to do accomplish something none of my brothers ever did."

"You mean like flunking out of school" scoffed the twins.

"No, I mean something like winning the Quidditch and House Cups at Hogwarts," said Ron.

!

"Oh, look, Vernon and Diddy, a shooting star," said Petunia Dursley, seeing the same shooting star as the others, from a kitchen window in their home in Little Whinging, Surrey. "I've hear it said, that if you wish upon a falling star your wish will come true."

"Well, I wish the freak would go away so we never had to see the worthless bastard again," said Vernon Dursley.

"Daddy, what does bastard mean?" asked Diddy, whose real name was Dudley.

"It's a name for worthless layabouts like the freak and his drunkard parents," answered Vernon.

"I wish I could somehow get away from them forever," thought Harry James Potter to himself, before he suddenly vanished before the Dursleys' eyes, causing the stack of Petunia's finest china that he was carrying to crash to the floor.


End file.
